User blog:Jackythejack/Island Residence: Purna Jackson vs. Sheva Alomar
Oh boy, I'm going to have to make two warrior pages thanks to this battle. it'll probably be worth it in the long run, but eh. Let's get into the fight, then. Throughout video game history, there has been zombies, and there has been people trying to go and kill those zombies, and today we're going to pit two zombie killing female warriors up against each other in a battle to the death. Sheva Alomar, the BSAA agent who goes zombie slaying in the depths of Africa in Resident Evil 5 vs Purna Jackson, the police officer turned body guard turned zombie slayer of Dead Island, stationed in Banoi. Who is the Deadliest? Sheva Alomar Growing up in the West Africa region of the continent, Sheva's family would work for Umbrella Corporation, where the wages they were given, while still low by national standards, allowed Sheva and her family to live comfortably in her early years. However, things would go pretty wrong when the plant near her home would suddenly have a containment break, releasing the bioweapon into the outside world. Anti B.O.W. warriors soon came by and destroyed the factory, as well as massacre the entire town so that there would be no witnesses. Sheva survived the attack, however, and she was taken in by her uncle. Sheva would soon run away from her uncle's home, however, due to issues with malnutrition as he didn't have the funds to provide for her or his other children. Sheva was caught up by some guerilla fighters who were against the Umbrella coporation as a whole, and they took Sheva in. She would live with them for several years afterwards, doing average everyday chores for the guerilla fighters. At the time she was fifteen she was approached by an American official about a bioweapons deal with the guerillas. They proposed that if Sheva was able to give proof of this deal and a way to safely capture the guerillas, they would all be giving amnesty. She was able to do so and she was then given a new life in America, where she mastered English in only six months and was able to enroll in college only two years later at 17. While in college, Sheva was suggested to join the BSAA by the American official, who became her guardian after she moved to America. After 8 months of training she became a member of the BSAA and was sent to Kijuju to work alongside the other BSAA agent known as Chris Redfield. At Kijuju, all hell would break loose, resulting in an outbreak, where all of the natives of Kijuju would attack the two agents. Sheva and Chris would have to fight their way through the entirety of the village, through abandoned underground laboratories, as well as fight other agents such as Albert Wesker and Jill Valentine, Chris's old partner. They were eventually to defeat Wesker and evacuate from the area on a helicoptor. Throughout her journey Sheva had used a variety of weapon, so we have much to work with here. Unfortunately she'll only be limited to a handfull to make this battle not a huge mess, so lets get into the thick of things. Close Range: ' '''Stun Baton: '''This is a simple weapon, one of the only melee weapons that Sheva ever had her hands on besides the knife that she would have at the beginning of her journey. This weapon is characterized by being extremely deadly in the hands of a skilled combatant, and can cause a massive amount of damage and can even stun an opponent. It's so powerful that it can even kill weaker creatures in a single strike, though it is slower to hit with than the basic knife. '''Sig P226: '''While one of the weaker handguns in RE5, it should be noted that the Sig P226 can still pack quite the punch when it has to. It has a reload speed of a little under two seconds when Sheva uses it, and it's ammo capacity has a base of about eight rounds, which is what we'll be using here, as it won't be upgraded. It's ammo is a 9X19mm Parabellum round. '''Medium Range: ' 'M3 Shotgun: '''The second shotgun that you'd encounter when playing through the game, it's hard to say anything truly special about it. With that being said, however, it is a reliable weapon, likely based off of the Benelli M3. It is a pump action semi automatic shotgun with 5 shells in the clip and a reload speed of about three seconds. It likely uses simple 12 gauge shotgun rounds. A downside of this weapon, however, is that it has a wide spread, making it difficult for accuracy, and it serves as more of a crowd killer. '''Long (or longer) Range: ' '''SIG 556: This is the fourth machine gun that Sheva will encounter throughout the game and the second assault rifle that she'll ever get. This is a fairly powerful weapon with a fairly decent magazien size, with about forty bullets fitting into a single magazine. It's reload time, however, is about three seconds long in the hands of someone like Sheva. It does have an incredibly high rate of fire, however, which makes up for the reload speed somewhat. It likely has a round of 5.56X45 mm NATO. Special: ' '''Hand Grenade: '''Not much really needs to be said here. Just pull the pin and throw it. Likely similar to fragmentation grenades before it. Good for clearing someone out of an area, or just killing them if they refuse to move. Purna Jackson If there's one thing that you can call Purna, it's determined. Often called the leader of the group of Dead Island survivors, she can be known to keep a cool head most of the time, but she does have a temper that can fire off at times. Before the zombie outbreak broke out on Banoi, she was first a police officer, and a good one too, from what she says. Didn't mean she earned respect from her colleagues, though. Apparently they hated her because she was a woman and her mom was a Koori, making her have Aboriginal. That's...debatable in my opinion but we'll let Dead Island have it's fun, yeah? Purna's police officer work would be cut short when she shot a child molester who wasn't supposed to be touched legally in any way because he was a rich man who paid off the authorities. Purna wasn't able to kill him, either. After she was fired from her police officer job, she became a bodygaurd, and was hired all over the world for some dangerous situtations She only came back to Australia because of a job, and apparently it was a bad day to do so as well. After the outbreak broke out, she'd make friends with a few other survivors. The rapper Sam B, resort emplyee/spy Xian Mei, football player Logan Carter, and later on, former soldier John Morgan. With the help of her survivor friends, she'd run through the entirety of Banoi, killing zombies and humans alike, using many different types of weapons along the way. They'd be able to take down individuals armed with firearms and even some heavily mutated zombies like the Butchers and the Rams. Throughout her quest to get off the Dead Island, Purna had come across a variety of weapons she'll be using during this fight. Let's jump right in, shall we? '''Close Range: ' '''Torch Cudgel: '''This reliable weapon is a wooden cudgel that has been...lovingly set on fire. Safely, of course, so that the weapon doesn't go up in flames. The idea of this weapon is to hit the enemy with it and set them on fire for quite a bit of time. Whether or not that'd work in practice is a bit up in the air, but like I said, Dead Island will have it's fun. '''Purna's Magnum: Throughout the game Purna can use her own personal sidearm with an unilmited amount of ammo. Obviously it won't be unlimited here, and we can determine it has six bullets in a cylinder due to being a revolver. Now, the game doesn't actually say what kind of revolver it is, so I'm going to have to do some guess work here and say it's a Smith & Wesson Model 15, which has a .38 special round in it and, like stated before, holds six bullets in a magazine. It also has a fairly slow reload speed, being a revolver and all. Medium Range: ' '''Short Shotgun: '''I'm...not kidding, that's what this type of weapon is called. They call is a Short Shotgun. Just for the heck of it we're going to be saying it's a Mossberg 590 Cruiser shotgun, as that's one of the variants it can be. This also holds six shells altogether, and has a terribly slow reload speed, but it is fairly powerful up close. The only problem is trying to get up close to a human opponent... '''Long Range: ' '''Ak-47: The mosst iconic gun ever, though Dead Island only calls it an Assault Rifle. I think it's pretty clear what the Ak-47 is capable of, with about thirty clips in the magazine and the fact that it's a pretty damn reliable weapon with a fairly decent amount of range, especially in the hands of someone like Purma, who is the designated firearms girl. The Ak-47 also shoots a 7.62X39mm M43 round. Special: ''' '''Deo Bomb: I mean, what more do you need? This is a bomb made out of actual deodorant, and I don't know how that works. You just throw it and it blows up. It also has a chance to catch people caught in the blast radius on fire, though, so that's pretty good I must say. X-Factors Now It's going to be a bit difficult to determine these X-factors because of the skills of these two warriors, but I'm going to try my best here. Experience: When it comes to experience, I do think that Sheva has it here. She's capable of taking down things that are greater than the average zombies that Purna takes down on a daily basis. Sheva: 85 Purna: 78 Quick Thinking: '''I'd personally say this is even, as they can both think their way out of similar situations, but as far as I remember, neither of them have a good feat that outdoes the other, so because of this, I'm going to have to say that it's just a tie. '''Sheva: 75 Purna: 75 Physicality: When it comes to physicality, I'm going to give the slight edge to Sheva. Both ladies can take pretty big hits, but Sheva can take hits from some worse enemies, while Sheva normally deals with either gunshots or just something exploding, and even then she dies from it half the time anyways, so it's not like there's reliable feats of her tanking a lot. Sheva also seems to be faster, though her strength is a little up to question. Sheva: 80 'Purna: 75 ' Setting and Voting Voting will end in a couple weeks from now, after the first week of January is my goal. Standard voting rules apply and all that. The fight takes place in the city of Moresby in Dead Island, giving Purna a more homefield advantage. Category:Blog posts